naruto cheif god
by naruto ultimatedragon
Summary: naruto has been taken by kami and taught he is now a god but khonao dosent know that and naruto is a deminsion hopper what kind of hell will he rais? harem naruto god multi crossover 1 chapter has two chapters in it up for adoption


**I do not own naruto** prolog Minato was in his mansion with his wife kushina as he sealed all his knowledge of seals fuuinjutsu the rasengan hairshin and several other scrols of his nine gin and taijutsu into a scroll along with their mass fortion of 99 trillion dollars and the deeds to their land and owned businesses in konoha as kushina was doing the same with the fox approaching near the soon to be parents were taking precautions to insure that their son would have a proper future among the things sealed wersom summoning contracts for the : Fox,Toad,Lion,Angel,Reaper,Wolf,Dragon,Bijuu/jubi,Snake,Werewolf, vampire bat, bat,phenox,fallen angel,angel summoning contract and several pictures of them both together and separate pictures of them. chapter 1 training begins Naruto was running for his life again it was October 10th and per the norm the villagers were trying to "finish the yondaime's work" by killing young naruto all he was wearing was a simple shirt and too tight pants that was not even fit for a beger with plenty of holes showing his malnourished body, as the villagers threw rocks bottles knives and was that a kitchen sink all of this barely missed naruto,suddenly he tripped and he tripped and fell allowing the villagers to beat him and stab him **kamis palace:** while kami and yami we're watching in pure horror as the malnourished boy was beaten finally kami SNAPPED "yami send some of your woriers out to get the boy while i go have a chat with the council" she roared in rage soon the boys prayers were answered as 2 figure's suddenly appeared and slaughtered the crowd "who are you?" naruto asked the two men in pure gold armor "your help" the man answered meanwhile in the council room "KILL THE DEMON" civilian council courisd "no naruto has done nothing wrong at all" suddenly a blinding light blinded the occupanc when the lite dide down there stood a woman with perky zzzz cup tits a nice big bouncy firm ass and a heart shaped face she was the very definition of beauty with blood red hair and gold pupil less eyes "now that my point is clear hokage give me narutos inheritance from both his parents i also want the summoning contracts for the toads slugs bats and the snake contract along with the wolf contract and i want hatake to write all jutsu he knows sorted by element and level with hand signs and if these aren't delivered un sabotaged to naruto's apartment by tomorrow at midnight then this howl village will be sent to hell for the next trillion years on a side note i would like to announce that during the start of the academy i will be returning and i will also bring naruto and will make an anouncmint that will cous qwite a stire. see you in ten years. chapter two chapter two kotetsu and izumo were at their endless shift at the khona gates they were instantly on guard as they felt two foreign chakra signatures and the the two could see two figures one was a female and the other was a was a man standing at 7'3 dressed in a skin tight white muscle shirt and a pair of black cargo pants with a crimson cloak that had white and black swirls on the back the second figure was shapely woman that was wearing a simple yet elegant kimono before kotetsu and izumo could speak the woman spoke "first we are expected by the hokage" and with that the two people walked right past the eternal gate duty guards and went to the hokage's tower. upon arrival naruto and kami entered the councils chambers and naruto kicked the doore open and in walked naruto and kami "hello" kami said in a cheere manor "hello kami-sama it is good to see you agine" sarutobi said with agrandfatherly smile kami smiled back "well as i said i wold have an anouncmint so her it is naruto and i along with hinata hyuuga, fu of taki, mei terum godaim mezukage of the village hiddian in the mist,yugito nii, samui nii, karui of kumo, nibi no nekonomat,kyuubi no yoko,tsukuyomi, kyoki suigetsu,tenten higurashi,yugo uzuki, mikito uchiha, anko mitarashi, kurini yuhi,hana and tsumi inuzuka, ino yamanaka, yami shinigami, amaturatsu, fate/destini,susano,haku yuki, princess kyoki, fuki leader of flower contry, konan orgami,tyuya of sound, kin tsuchi of soundkurotushi of iawa, gurin of the crystal releas, temari of sand, mabui the rikages secritary are married to naruto and we have dicided to make our home in konha" kami said. saritobi broke out in a huge smile "well congragulations naruto but i do have one qeastion what about your living arangments i mean narutos apartment is oly a one bed room and the namikazi mansion is not big enogh rooms for 38 wemone oh and her is your entranc slip to the academy." sarutobi said kami spoke kami spoke "well hokage i have already made us a home. the home the home is 128,000 sqare feet with a 128,000 sqare for a grand total of 256000 feet underground area the house is five levels with a 300 meter wall the namikaze manore is allready integrated into the manshion i already built. and now i will retire to the manor wile naruto kickes some ass

**time skip academy. **

naruto enterd the academy and was having a pretty good day he had lodded his forge with materials both from the skyrim universe the spider man univers and of cours from his own univers he had stoked his armory with enough wepons and armor to equip a army and now he got to see his hime's for the first time in 40 melinia he was jumping for joy when kami told hin that they wer going back to the leaf the pur joy he felt at seeing hinata agin


End file.
